I found a Cat
by Elettra Grace
Summary: Amu, while going home from her job finds an alley cat but, it runs away before she could take it home. Now it returns and transforms into a midnight-haired boy!   Amuto with slight Kutau, Rimahiko and Kaiya.
1. Chapter 1

**Amu, one day, finds an injured cat outside her window. When she takes care of it, she discovers some terrible and surprising things about this particular creature. Will she help it? Or will she end up losing her mind instead?**

**Elettra: Fan fiction time!**

**Amu: Awww, a cat…**

**Ikuto: I don't like the description…**

**Amu: Because you're not in it?**

**Ikuto: Am I in it though?**

**Elettra: I can't say anything… sorry…**

**Amu: *mutters* please no Amuto, please no Amuto, please no Amuto…**

**Ikuto: Amu, I can heeaarrr youuu… *smirks***

**Amu: GAH!**

**Elettra: no perverts here people!**

**Amu: So Ikuto has to leave…**

**Ikuto: but I'm not a pervert, I'm a guy with a lot of fan girls.**

**Elettra: As if we care!**

**Amu: I don't care!**

**Elettra: Me neither!**

**Amu: Why are we shouting!**

**Elettra: I don't know! Disclaimer!**

**Yaya: ELETTRA-CHI DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

(Amu's POV)

_My home… located on… my street… my home!_

I was singing to myself while strolling to my apartment from work._ Boy, was it a drag! I really wish I could smack the boss! He's just so… GAH!_

I kicked a trash can as I passed by an alley and heard a surprised yelp. I stopped in my tracks and looked at the ally.

_No, was that a 'yelp'? Nope… couldn't be…_

A mew was suddenly heard in the same direction. I walked deeper inside and called out, "Hello… is anybody here?" No answer came from my question.

"Hmm…"

I heard s crackling sound and jumped into the air, "Eek!"

I looked behind a garbage bag and found a… cat?

I laughed and knelt to its eye-level. The cat looked back at me.

It was a midnight blue colour and had sapphire-coloured eyes.

"You gave me quite a scare there…" I said to it and took some food out of my bag, "Come on, here's some food…"

It seemed hesitant, but inched closer to my hand.

"That's it, you're ok…"

It looked at me with its blue eyes with a look that said stop-talking-to-me-like-I'm-some-sort-of-afraid-creature. I got the message and held my hand out some more.

The cat moved slowly then, suddenly, it swiped at the food with its mouth and dashed away. I sighed, wishing that at least one animal would at least take food from me.

I continued walking to the building and greeted the person behind the desk, "Hi Kairi!"

"Oh, greetings Amu-chan!" he said. Kairi was about the same age as me (15) with green hair and glasses that covered his blue eyes. He was a friend of mine that was the younger brother of his older sister who ran the building. Kairi must have been holding his place for her while she went out or something.

"How was work today?" he asked.

"It was tiring… I think that boss really doesn't like me… though I can't complain about that!"

Kairi laughed, "Ok Amu-chan, everyone is in the room if you wanted to know!"

"Thanks!"

I took the elevator to my floor and walked into my room which I shared with my friends who you are about to meet.

"AMU-CHIII!" cried out Yaya.

"Hey Amu, finally back I see," Utau said from her bed while she read a magazine.

"Hello Amu, glad you're back…" Rima said from her bed.

"Hey everyone!" I said putting down my bag.

Yaya as you could tell was very hyper and loved any type of candy there was. She had red hair in two, short tails; her eyes were a mix of red and brown.

Utau on the other hand was quite mature and loved to sing. Her hair was long, blonde and tied up into two pigtails, her eyes were two purple orbs that continued to read her magazine.

While Rima, was very quiet and personal. She had really long, wavy blonde hair that consisted of most of her height; her eyes were large and brown.

"Sorry for the delay, the boss was feeling evil today and made me clean up," I explained.

"Amu," warned Utau, "What did you do now?"

"Ok, _one_ plate, just _one_!"

They all sighed.

"Anyways, I arranged for us to have dinner with everyone at a restaurant tomorrow night, for, five o'clock!" Utau squealed.

Rima groaned and said, "Utau, please don't tell me you put me with that cross-dresser!"

She nodded.

"Shoot!"

"Yaya's okay with that, I'm with Kairi right?" Yaya asked Utau.

She nodded… again.

"YAY!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to pass on that…" I said to them.

"WHY NOT AMU-CHIII!" begged Yaya.

"Yeah, I set you up with Tadase he's the only one available," Utau explained.

_That means that she's with Kukai… _I thought.

"Sorry guys, my boss told me to clean up tomorrow too…" I said while scratching my head.

"What the heck did you do to earn that!" Utau shouted.

I laughed nervously, "I, um, well… I broke two cups as well… so, yeah…"

Everyone sweat-dropped, including myself, man that's embarrassing!

Utau sighed, "Ok, I'll text Tadase and tell him you're not coming…"

She whipped out her cell phone and typed furiously before sending the explanation to a lack of 'Amu' at dinner.

I sighed and collapsed onto the bed.

Yaya started to eat candy from her stash, Rima just curled up and fell asleep and Utau, she resumed reading her magazine.

I turned on the air-conditioner and was about to follow Rima's example before I remembered the strange cat that was in the alley. I was about to tell them about it but changed my mind and went to sleep.

~ The next morning ~

(Utau's POV)

_Pugh! I'M TIRED! DUMB ALARM CLOCK! SHUT UP!_

I sat up in bed and realized that no alarm clock was ringing, instead, Yaya's headphones were blaring something that sounded suspiciously like random beeping.

I made a groan and covered my head with a pillow, instantly snoring again.

(Rima's POV)

_I AM GOING TO KILL YAYA IF THAT SOUND IS HER HEADPHONES!_

I opened my eyes and, sure enough, Yaya's music was playing.

(Amu's POV)

_OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT? I'M TIRED! FIVE MORE MINUTES PLEASE!_

Unfortunately, my thoughts were not answered and snapped my eyes open. I looked at everyone else and saw Rima with a very angry face that radiated terror.

(Yaya's POV)

_YES! MY MUSIC WORKED AS THE PERFECT ALARM SYSTEM! NOW EVERYONE CAN WAKE UP WITHOUT BEING LATE FOR THEIR JOBS!_

I grinned and opened my eyes to see the device in the middle of the room. I looked at Amu-chi and saw her staring at something; her knees seemed to be shaking. I turned to Utau-chi and frowned at the pillow that covered her head. Lastly, I glanced at Rima-chi and saw her glaring at my alarm. She then got up, walked over to the device and stood next to it. I realized with a start at what she was about to do.

"Wait Rima-chi, that's the only pair of headphones I ha-" I began, but Rima kicked the headphones into the wall and it stopped playing the music. At least she didn't break it.

(Rima's POV)

_That thing deserved what was coming to it! Humph!_

After happily delivering the blow to the annoyance with my foot, I walked back to my bed and took a short nap before I had to get ready for the day.

(Amu's POV)

After Rima brutally, kicked Yaya's electronic device, I was about to head back to bed.

_Ahhh… sleep, pillows, bed, bliss~ I'm dreaming of kicking the boss~_

My eyes snapped open at the last thought, the Boss! I rolled out of the bed and shook Utau awake. She worked by singing songs all day at a building that I always forgot the name of.

"Come on Utau, we have jobs!" I screamed in her ear.

She suddenly threw the pillow off and we both darted into the bathroom.

*15 Minutes later*

_Run Amu, run! Get to work! Go, go, and go!_

I finally burst through the doors just in time. I worked a little café/ restaurant as a waitress. Unfortunately, I'm new and always break stuff. Luckily, I worked with one of my friends, Nagihiko. Nagihiko had long, purple hair and light brown eyes. He was always on time, never broke anything on the job, and always served customers with a smile, me on the other hand, no.

I don't know why Rima hates him though, he's really nice.

"Good morning!" I said putting on an apron.

"Oh, morning Amu-chan!" greeted Nagihiko.

"Finally you're here, get to work!" said the greatest misery of my life, the Boss.

Somehow, he reminded me of the movie "Godfather".

"Yes boss!" both of his employees said.

(Utau's POV)

_At least Amu remembered to wake me up so that we could get ready for our jobs. Rima and Yaya are both so lucky. They don't have any jobs! I envy them, well, my job is pretty awesome. I just sing and sing and clean up afterwards. I'm sorry for Amu, she has to serve as a waitress and put up with weird people all day!_

I can't believe Amu couldn't go to dinner tonight, since she has to do extra work.

I walked inside the building and greeted everyone, "Good morning!"

They all responded, "Morning Utau-san!"

I grinned, _oh I love this job._

**END OF CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Elettra: Yea! Chapter two!_

_Amu: No Amuto, yeah, no Amuto, yeah!_

_Ikuto: Oh come on! Is there at least one in this story?_

_Elettra: I-cannot-say-anything-!_

_Amu: No… Amuto! YESS!_

_Ikuto: Oh I'm sure there will be… Amu…_

_Amu: S-shut up!_

_Elettra: O.O Anyway! Disclaimer!_

_Yaya: ELETTRA-CHI DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!_

(Amu's POV)

I was so happy that today was a light day for once, everything went smoothly.

I walked up to a table to take their order, "Good morning, what would you like to order?"

On the table were three girls, of course they seemed a bit snobby, maybe it was my imagination.

"Yes, I'm going to have a chocolate latte, these girls would like them as well… now!" one of them said.

Scratch that, one of them is snobby!

"Of course, three chocolate lattes coming right up," I said and walked back to the kitchen.

After serving them and several others with Nagihiko the day was finally done.

"Alright Amu, since you decided to break three cups today, I'm continuing with the extra cleaning…" said the boss.

"Yes!" I said to him.

_One day, just one day, I'm gonna smack him, not too hard, but hard enough!_

It really wasn't my fault one of the three girls decided to trip me! At least Nagihiko made them blush and embarrass themselves. Of course, he doesn't do that deliberately… but just this once was fulfilling.

"Amu-chan, I really wish that I could help out, but Utau said that if anybody else leaves she'll have their heads… and I'd rather keep my head on for now," he explained to me in the most apologetic way possible.

"It's no problem, Rima's waiting anyway… oh, I'm sure you'll be delighted in what she's wearing!" I called to him as he walked out.

He nodded and raced to his home.

Right before Utau and I left for work, everyone insisted that they would put out their clothes for the dinner.

Utau went all out, with a large shirt, on one shoulder, that covered her purple tank top, and long skinny jeans, on her feet were strapped heels. She even planned to curl her pig tails! Yaya wore a button-down light blue shirt with a small pink jacket that had no sleeves and reached her waist, and a short frilly skirt. Her footwear was a type of heeled slipper with a bow and on her head was a large hat with, yet another, bow. Finally, Rima was going to wear three-quarter jeans that were almost concealed by a short dress with long, frilly sleeves; it was yellow. Her final selections were strapped shoes; with a heel.

Amu thought about all of this as she finally wiped down the last table and how she would love to dress-up too. Unfortunately, it was not meant to be.

"Boss… I'm done, I'll go home now!" I called to him.

"Fine, go your way!" he responded.

I then grabbed some food and walked out.

~Half-way home~

"That guy, one day, one day!" I shouted for no apparent reason.

Some people shot me some weird looks but I ignored them.

"Oh do this, do that, your punished for this, clean up that, serve these, apologize to those, don't do that, don't do this… the words go on and on!"

"By now I should be getting overtime pay, but no, it's supposed to be," I made air quotes with my fingers, "'punishment'."

I grumbled about some more things and made exaggerated gestures with my hands before passing by the same alley.

_I wonder if the cat is still there from yesterday, probably not._

I shrugged and continued my walk to the building making incomprehensible statements about the boss, completely unaware of the pair of sapphire eyes that followed me.

(Yaya's POV)

Utau-chi, Rima-chi and I were waiting in the restaurant for the boys to show up.

"Those boys," grumbled Utau while tapping her foot, "If they don't show up I will personally go to where ever the heck they are and slaughter them…"

I sighed, "Yaya's sad that Amu-chi couldn't make it!"

Rima looked at me while Utau ignored my sadness and began plotting ways in which to kill all the boys.

"I'm sad too Yaya, but she had extra work and couldn't make it…" Rima responded.

I nodded and looked down sadly, "Amu-chi is the life of the party…"

I suddenly changed moods getting desperate, "Amu-chi is the only one that gives Yaya candy!"

Rima sweat-dropped, including one, or two other people at different tables, the rest were shooting her freaked out looks.

(Utau's POV)

_Let's see, an axe… no, lots of rope… no, a boiling pot of acid… no, hmmm, oh, maybe all of them! Yeah! That sounds good!_

As I was about to announce my plans of killing the guys…but to my utter dismay… they showed up.

"Hey Utau!" said Kukai.

"Hello Rima-chan…" smiled Nagihiko.

"Greetings…" (Repeat) greeted Kairi.

Tadase just waved at everyone.

I stood from my seat, "Finally!"

"Sorry we're late, 'someone' made the clock fifteen minutes slower than usual time," Kukai said gesturing at Tadase.

"Hey, I thought that _was_ the correct time for your information," excused Tadase.

Kukai waved it off and everyone sat down.

They picked up their menus and decided on what they wanted to eat.

(Rima's POV)

As I randomly glanced at the titles in bold print Nagihiko was the first to break the tension that was building.

"Well Rima-chan, how are you?" he said smiling in my direction.

I glared at him as if imagining the cross-dresser as Yaya's headphones from this morning.

"I would prefer that you were Amu," I put blandly.

Everyone sweat-dropped, except Utau and Kukai, who were both competing to select the largest meal on the menu.

"Anyway…" Yaya began, "This is horrible!"

Tadase was the first to ask, "What's wrong Yuiki-san?"

Yaya continued, "There isn't any candy on the menu!"

Everyone, except Utau and Kukai, for obvious reasons, sweat-dropped again.

_(A/N: So the night continued exactly like this… Utau and Kukai competing, Rima glaring at Nagihiko while everyone sweat-dropped and Yaya complaining about no candy to the awkward Kairi and Tadase…/ Ikuto: What about me!/ Amu: Shut up so we can continue!)_

(Amu's POV)

As I finally walked inside the room, I collapsed on to the bed.

"Ahhh… what a day!" said the pinkette who was exhausted.

"I hope that everyone enjoys their dinner," I continued, "I wish I could go…"

I rolled on the bed, turning towards the wall.

_WHO AM I KIDDING? I SOOO WANT TO GO!_

_But, it's too late anyway… STUPID BOSS!_

A sudden scratching made me jump and hit my head against the wall.

"Ow!"

I got up while rubbing my head and looked around, my eyes finally resting on a dark-blue, furry creature outside the window.

I jumped back in surprise before realizing that the 'creature' was, indeed the same cat from yesterday.

I opened the window and let it in, "What are you doing out there, did you follow me?"

The cat leaped inside and limped to the nearest bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked frowning, while shutting the window.

That's when I saw some blood on the cat's fur, mostly on its leg.

I gasped and ran to the medicine cabinet getting some anti-biotics. After shutting the cupboard, I dashed back to the cat; it was in pain.

_Poor thing, how did it end up like this, an alley cat fight?_

I ignored my thoughts and was about to put something on to the cat before it hissed at me. I winced and said to it, "Don't worry, this is going to help with your cuts…"

The cat immediately calmed down and laid in the perfect position for me to put on the medicine. I smiled and got to work.

*15 Minutes later*

"Whew," I commented at last, "It wasn't that serious, thank goodness…"

The cat, who I finally found out was a boy, had decided to take a nap about ten minutes ago.

_I wonder if he has an owner. _

I checked his neck and found nothing signifying that he had a home. I suddenly had an idea.

_Maybe, this cat could stay here… I found him in an alley, so maybe he doesn't have a home…_

I sat on my bed and stared at the midnight blue fur. The cat seemed very skinny; I could even see its ribs! That's when I decided to keep him. Of course, I would have to discuss that with the manager of the building… For tonight I'll let him stay here. It's too late anyway. Suddenly, the cat stretched and opened its eyes.

"Glad to see that you're awake!" I said to him.

The cat stared at me until it grew uncomfortable.

"Oh," I said, realizing what it meant, "I'll go get you some food… I think sardines should work."

The cat's ears instantly perked up at 'sardines'. He walked towards the small area, which we call a 'kitchen', and leaped on to a seat almost drooling about getting sardines. I took a tin out and gave it to him.

He ate it all until, seven tins later, I went to my bed for sleep; the cat curled up at my feet.

(Utau's POV)

_Just a little bit more Utau… a little bit more… and then, you will win this competition!_

At the time, I was eating the largest dish that they had on the menu, of course Kukai did too, and then it turned into a competition to see who could eat the most without throwing up and using the bathroom. I was grinning victoriously; Kukai still had to finish half of his plate, while I had only a few more bites. This was in the bag!

Of course, Yaya's complaining was getting really old as she ate some chicken fingers and fries. Hey, her dream was to be a baby, this is what came with the choice of being her friend. So far, Tadase had given up on her and was watching what happened around the table. While Kairi… boy, do I feel sorry for him. He sat next to Yaya, so her shouting at times would surely make him deaf. I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up the next morning with a ringing headache!

At the same time, I kept stealing glances at Nagihiko and Rima. He was obviously being very nice and was a perfect gentleman. Unfortunately, Rima was glaring at him through the corner of her eye as she sipped from her glass. Sure, she's cold… but you had to admit, she made Nagihiko run for his money!

Finally, I won!

"Oh yeah!" I shouted.

Kukai collapsed onto the table. He was sweating and he seemed unable to move. He shot me a 'thumbs up'.

"Good going Utau… but I'm still victorious with the ramen!" he gasped.

"Too bad, that's past this is now… and now… I, win…"

He held up his hands in a sign of peace, "Ok, ok… you win, I lose…"

I grinned.

_I wonder what Amu's doing at the moment… she's probably asleep… lucky her…_

(Amu's POV)

It was incredibly dark; I was on my bed, sleeping obviously. I suddenly felt a shift and guessed it was the cat. A huge weight appeared on my legs. I frowned, my eyes still closed.

_That is the cat, right? It must be… but then, why is he so heavy?_

I opened my eyes to check and found a large form lying on my legs. It had a tail and cat ears. I sighed; it must have been the cat.

_But, he seems longer, somehow…is it the cat?_

I reached to pat the head and instead of finding fur, I found… hair? It felt long, something was not right.

I got out of the bed and turned on the light, and I discovered what was in my bed. I gasped, a boy? He had dark blue hair and sapphire coloured eyes.

"W-what?" shouted my voice.

He groaned and stretched. The boy opened his eyes while I collapsed on to the floor next to my bed. He blinked and said, "Yo."

"W-who a-are you?" stated my voice again.

He blinked again, "I'm Ikuto Tsukyomi and you…" He smirked, "helped me not too long ago."

I stared open mouthed at him, "B-but, what I helped was a cat, and y-you…"

I then regained my composure, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Ikuto continued to smirk, "As I said, you helped me, can't you see my injuries that were once bleeding?"

That's when I noticed the marks underneath his shirt; they were the same marks as the cat!

"Wha- what?" shouted me, again.

He stretched on the bed, now facing me with his elbows and hands supporting his head.

"I was that cat, notice my ears yet?" he questioned pointing to the ears that were on his head.

I pointed at him, "The-those are cosplay, pervert!"

He continued to smirk, "No they're not… I'll allow you to touch them, just this once to prove it to you…"

He lowered his head and I reluctantly touched one of the ears. It was warm! I rubbed it to make sure and Ikuto purred under my hand. I snatched my hand away. He looked up.

"Proof enough for you?" I nodded.

"B-but how, are you a cat?"

"I'm able to shift between forms, so basically my cat form is like a defense mechanism…"

I was now a bit convinced that either he was crazy, or I was!

"Okay… but, how did you get those injuries then?"

His ears twitched, "Alley cat fight…"

I nodded. _He was hiding something._

"Anyway," he continued, "Am I staying here… Amu Hinamori?" His tail was swishing and he said the question as if teasing me. _Wait? How does he know my name?_

_END OF CHAPTER! REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! _

_I like constructive reviews! It helps me to make the stories even better! (though I know that I suck~ -.-") Thank you everyone who read the first chapter for your support! _


	3. Chapter 3

Elettra: CHAPTER THREE! SORRY ABOUT THE CHAPTER THAT I SWITCHED! IT WAS A MISTAKE IN MY DOCUMENT SELECTION! SSOORRRRYYY!

Ikuto: Yes! I'm in it!

Amu: No!

Ikuto: *smirk* and I'm staying in Amu's room…

Amu: Great! *sarcastically*

Elettra: -_-"Disclaimer!

Yaya: ELETTRA-CHI DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!

* * *

><p>(Amu's POV)<p>

"That is your name right, Amu Hinamori, it says so on one of your books…" he said while pointing to the shelf where I kept my reading books. One of them was thick and said 'Amu Hinamori's Journal'.

Was he a mind reader or something? Wait? Back to the current situation!

"W-what, no, you can't stay here! I share this room with my three other friends!"

He pouted lazily, "They aren't here now… and also, you helped me, you keep me…"

I stared at him, "Why me then?"

His ears pricked up and his tail swished, "Because…"

Ikuto leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You have that aura about you… Amu-chaaann…"

I blushed and waved my hands at his face, "Get away from me pervert!"

He pouted again, "I'm not a pervert Amu-chaaann…"

This guy was getting on my nerves!

"Oh yes you are, now get out!"

"It's not nice to shout at people Amu-chaaann…"

"Stop calling me that and shoo!"

"Who's shoe? I'm not wearing any… is it yours…?" Ikuto continued to sing.

"S-shut up!" shouted my now high voice.

He stood and made me back up against a wall.

"W-what a-are y-you doing!"

"…"

He put both hands on either side of me on the wall, blocking my escape.

"Little girls need punishment for not being nice…"

"W-wha?"

He leaned forward and my face took on a new shade of red.

He paused and then began to crack up. My face turned to confusion.

"W-what's so funny?"

He chuckled and sat on the bed, "You… r-really don't know… when you're being teased?" He laughed even harder.

"WHAT?" I shouted; I seemed to be shouting a lot today.

Ikuto lay on the bed and covered his face from laughing so hard at my reaction.

I walked over and put my hands on my hips, glaring at him.

He stopped and looked up trying to be cute with his ears and tail, "My little strawberry doesn't like being teased… correct?"

I glared at him harder. He held up his hands in surrender, "Ok… I guess since you just met me it was uncalled for… I'm sorry…"

A question mark appeared above my head, "Eh?"

He settled on to my bed, which I now can never be able to sleep in again.

"You heard me… now about me staying here since I'm now… as you say… you're 'pet'…"

"EH?" my voice was beginning to crack, how could this person break my cool n' spicy barrier so easily?

"I'm a cat, remember… so now…" he pulled me to him.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again Ikuto was hugging me, softly purring into my hair.

"I can snuggle with you… my little strawberry…" he smirked.

_This is not good, this PERVERT is hugging me! What the heck? Did he just say strawberry? What's up with that? Also me with HIM as a PET! WHAT?_

I struggled to get out, but it was no use.

"Can you let me go now?" I said to him, using my cool n' spicy façade.

He hugged me tighter and rubbed his head on mine; making me blush.

_I'll take that as a no… _

"Aw, Amu-chaaann, I don't want you to leave me… I'm just a cat…" He whispered into my ear.

"Eek!" I shuddered; this guy found my weak spot!

I then realized something…

_EVERYONE WILL BE BACK SOON! HOW CAN I EXPLAIN THIS TO THEM?_

"Um," I said.

He looked down.

"Do you have an excuse I can give to my friends … ABOUT THE CURRENT SITUATION!" my voice rose higher as I got to the end.

Ikuto winced and used one hand to rub his ear, "Please don't shout in my ears Amu… that hurts…"

I sighed, "Sorry… but how am I going to explain this to my friends?"

Ikuto began to purr, "You could say that I'm your boyfriend…"

"Hell no!" I shouted despite his warnings.

"Again with the ears…"

"Oh, maybe you could stay in cat form while in here and I'll ask the manager for you to be my pet!"

"Hmmm, that's no fun…"

"What are you talking about… it's a great plan!"

"I mean, that there isn't any entertainment for me besides being a house cat and having excuses for you to pet me…"

"PERVERTED CAT!"

"Inside voice Amu, inside voice…"

"Amu, we're baack!" voices called to me from down stairs.

I gasped, "Ikuto change back into being a cat!"

He sighed, "Fine…"

(Yaya's POV)

"That was so fun!" Utau exclaimed when we walked inside the room.

"So Amu-chi what… did… you…. What are you doing with a cat?" I cried.

On Amu's lap was a purring dark blue cat, it was rubbing its head on her knee while lying down.

She blushed, "Well you see, I found him in an alley, and his name is Ikuto… so I was wondering if we could keep him here?"

We all stared until Rima spoke up, "He's a strange cat… and likes you a lot…"

We all nodded.

"I guess…" Amu responded.

THIS ATMOSPERE IS TOO TENSE!

"I'm good with having a cat here Amu-chi!" I shouted happily.

"I don't see it being a problem…" Utau continued.

"Ok…" responded Rima.

I walked over while everyone else went to the bathroom to change. I then reached to rub his head and the cat suddenly tensed.

I pulled back my hand quickly, "Um, Amu-chi… I don't think your cat likes me…"

Amu looked up, "Oh sorry Yaya… Ikuto, this is Yaya _my friend_, be nice to her."

The cat stopped and went on to Amu's bed to sleep.

"I guess he's just tired… right Amu-chi!"

"I guess… he's so going to pay…" I heard her mutter.

"What did you say Amu-chi?"

"Oh nothing," she said looking nervous, "I was talking about my boss for making me miss the dinner… how was it?"

"It… was… BAD!"

Amu seemed startled, "What happened?"

I took a deep breath, "THERE WASN'T ANY CANDY!"

Amu sweat-dropped, "There's candy here if you want any…"

"YAY!" so happy, so happy indeed.

Then Utau and Rima walked out.

"MY TURN!" said my voice, grabbing my pajamas.

Everyone sweat-dropped as I ran inside.

(Amu's POV)

_That guy… I'm so going to kill him for being rude to Yaya! Also going to sleep? He even rubbed his head on my knee! I'm definitely going to kill him!_

"So Amu," Utau said jumping onto her bed, "When are you going to ask Sanjo-san about your new friend?"

Sanjo-san was the manager of the building and Utau knew her very well.

"Tomorrow, hopefully," I responded.

"Now we can have some more company… if Sanjo-san agrees, then we could get him a pillow or something to sleep on instead of your bed…" Rima explained.

"Ahh," I stretched, "That would be nice…"

"So did you and Nagihiko finally get along tonight Rima?"

"No…"

"Why not…"

"…"

I sighed; nothing can come out of Rima.

"Oh, Utau," I began, "Did you and Kukai have another competition?"

"Yes… and guess who won?"

"Who?"

"Me of course… he didn't stand a chance!"

"Awesome… Utau!"

"Hey Amu," she sang.

"What? What's wrong, and why are you singing that?"

I suddenly felt something next to my shoulder. Oh please don't tell me!

"Your cat REALLY likes you~"

I looked to my right, and sure enough, Ikuto (in cat form) was rubbing his head on my shoulder and… SMIRKING?

Utau cracked up, "Who knew animals would finally like Amu!"

_THAT SETTLES THIS, TONIGHT… I'M DEFINETLY GOING TO KILL IKUTO!_

"A little too much, by my standards," I said while glaring at him.

"Amu…"

"Yeah Rima," I asked.

"Why did you glare at your pet?"

"Um… because he likes to TEASE ME A LOT!" shouting can really take it out of a person.

(Normal POV)

"Ahh~!" said Yaya as she walked into the room, "Time for sleep!"

Amu yawned, "I have to agree with you there Yaya… goodnight!"

Utau turned off the lights and covered herself with the warmth of her sheets, "Night!"

Rima simply curled into a ball and muttered, "Goodnight, everyone."

Soon they were all asleep and Ikuto snuggled closer to Amu, "Night… Amu…"

* * *

><p>Elettra: and so the chapter ends!<p>

Ikuto: heh, heh, heh…

Amu: stop being a perv

Ikuto: you're talking about yourself

Amu: No, I'm not!

Ikuto: surree!

Elettra: anyways… review please!

!HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
